ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out 2
Inside Out 2 is a fanfiction idea for a movie made by DreamworksCompletist, and features songs from The Road to El Dorado by Elton John, "My Funny Friend and Me" by Sting, and features the voice talents of Steve Buscemi, Amy Poehler, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Rosie Perez, Armand Assante, Edward James Olmos, and Jacob Hopkins. Expected Credits: Cast list: (Characters, then actors/ actresses) Co-Brain (also is known as Gumball's brain) - Steve Buscemi, Joy - Amy Poehler, Tulio - Kevin Kline, Miguel - Kenneth Branagh, Chel - Rosie Perez, Tzekel Kan - Armand Assante, Chief Tannibok - Edward James Olmos, Gumball Watterson - Jacob Hopkins, Co-Brain singing voice, and Narrator - Elton John Additional Voices: Disgust - Mindy Kaling, Anger - Lewis Black, Fear - Bill Hader, Sadness - Phyllis Smith, Altivo - Frank Welker, Bibo, the armadillo (translated) - Nicholas Cage, Cortes - Jim Cummings, Stone Jaguar (translated) - Johnny Depp Song List: Elton John - El Dorado, Someday Out of the Blue, Without Question (Co-Brain and Joy's Theme; sung by Co-Brain), The Trail We Blaze (Movie Version), Friends Never Say Goodbye (not sung by Co-Brain), 16th Century Man (for Inside Out 2, it's known as 21st Century Emotions), and Trust Me (Tzekel-Kan's theme) Kenneth Branagh and Kevin Kline - It's Tough to Be A God feat. Steve Buscemi and Amy Poehler (Co-Brain sings in his normal actor; Steve Buscemi voice; no Elton John voice for this song) Sting - My Funny Friend and Me Motion Picture Score by Hans Zimmer and John Powell (score from The Road to El Dorado; for the soundtrack, they have to put all of the score for the movie) Additional Score list by Michael Giacchino (Inside Out 1): Nomanisone Island/ National Movers (for Inside Out 2, it's called Modern Life/ Heading to Camp Ramapo) Tis might be distributed by 20th Century Fox (Relativity Media), and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and production by a new animation studio called Cartoon Network Pictures, and also animation by Pixar Animation Studios (as it is common for Inside Out 1). Soundtrack Available on Relativity Music Group (score soundtrack by Hans Zimmer and John Powell; including the one song by Michael Giacchino) and Walt Disney Records/ Relativity Music Group (songs album featuring the songs listed above by Elton John, and It's Tough to Be A God by Kenneth Branagh and Kevin Kline featuring Steve Buscemi). Runtime Length: 101 minutes (1 hour 41 minutes 22 seconds) Scene Selections: 24 (just a thought when they make the DVD/ Blu-Ray/ Digital HD versions of the movie; for the regular Aspect Ratio version 1.85:1) and 15 scenes for the Action-Adventure Awesomeness Version (2.39:1 aspect ratio to increase the extra awesomeness for the Action adventure scenes). Hopefully, this will be a real sequel/ prequel (It takes place in my mind; DreamworksCompletist's mind). Before the movie, in theaters, there (maybe) will be an animated prequel short film called Co-Brain's Guid to Living the Awesome Life, shown before the movie (supposedly) in theaters when it gets confirmed. All of the animators from The Road to El Dorado, are coming back to do the animation for Inside Out 2 as Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tzekel-Kan, the Stone Jaguar, Chief Tannibok, Altivo and Bibo the armadillo. Category:Movies